Of Magic and Soulmates: new friends and a new danger
by ADZKLA
Summary: Everyone has two sentences tattooed on their wrists. On your left wrist, the first words your parents said to you. On your right, your soulmate's first words to you. Annabeth Chase had none. But that's the least of her worries right now. She and her new friends are in an extreme danger, and they have to work together to stop it. Annabeth has never worked with someone before.
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: (I'm only going to say this once) Everything belongs to Rick Riordan! (excluding the plot)**

Everyone has two sentences tattooed on their wrists. No one knew where it came from or how it happens. On your left wrist, the first words your parents said to you. On your right, your soulmate's first words to you.

Annabeth Chase had none.

Well, she had a little star on her right wrist, but it was probably a weird birthmark or something.

According to the orphanage she lived in, her father left her mother when she told him she was pregnant, and she herself passed away in childbirth.

The age that your soulmate's words appear on your wrist was written on the third section of your fourth finger - which was also the place where people had their wedding rings. Annabeth wondered if fate had done that on purpose.

Her number said _7,_ which early for most people.

She had hoped her soulmate would be able to help her, to get her out of situation, but her dreams were crushed on a young age of seven. On her birthday she was so waiting for, she yanked away the blanket covering her right wrist, only to find _nothing._ (Well, except the weird star thing. That didn't count.)

She didn't have _anyone_.

A few months after the depressing incident, in which she had holed herself in the bathroom and cried, she got a pleasant surprise. She had a family wanting to adopt her! The social workers told her they were the Graces.

A strict-looking man named Zeus Grace came to get her. The car ride was silent and awkward. At least, to her. Her future father seemed to have no emotions whatsoever.

When they arrived, she couldn't stop a gasp from escaping. The house was _beautiful_.

As they walked in, Annabeth couldn't help but admire the architecture. Even though she was only seven, she loved architecture and wanted to be an architect when she grew up. The beams and the poles to the sharp curves of the house were an amazing sight to her.

Mr. Grace introduced her to her new sister, Thalia, who apparently hated her last name. (Her death glare was enough to prove it.)

Thalia was 6 years older than her. She looked very scary to her 7-year-old self, wearing all black and a bit of silver and thick black eyeliner, but there was a pain that Annabeth could clearly see in her electric blue eyes. She was very good at reading people.

The first few months were consisted of her getting used to her new house and routine.

One day, while she was exploring, she saw a picture on the corner of a guest bedroom. A younger Thalia was smiling and had her arms wrapped protectively around a boy much younger than her by about 7 or 8 years. He had blond hair and the same electric blue eyes as her.

Annabeth had never seen someone like that around in the house. Then who was-oh _._

 _Oh._

She suddenly understood why Thalia was so closed off and their family had decided to adopt her.

She asked Thalia about the boy in the picture. She looked furious for a moment, swiping the picture off from Annabeth's hands. Thalia glared at her with so much intensity that it made her back away, when she suddenly looked away from her, tears in her eyes.

Thalia told her that the boy in the picture was her younger brother. _Jason,_ she said. _His name was Jason._ She said that they were walking home from the park 4 years ago, with her father calling his co-worker (someone named Poseidon) up front. Thalia had told Jason to stay right where he was, because she needed to wash her hands. She came out of the bathroom, only to find that someone named Hera, according to a piece of paper on the ground, had taken him. Nobody knew why or the where he was.

Annabeth, although very sad for Thalia's little brother, was happy because she had gotten closer to Thalia, her only friend. Nobody in her school wanted to play with her. Was it because of her weird grey eyes? Or her obsession with architecture? Even her teacher, Ms. La Rue seemed to hate her. Well, she seemed to hate everyone, so…

But good things always seemed to come to an end in Annabeth's life

One day, when she was a week from turning into 12, she received devastating news. Thalia had been in an car accident.

She had been walking home from school with a boy with Luke Castellan, who was her soulmate, when a car came from nowhere. The suspect was caught, and was later confirmed to be Alecto Underworld, who was driving in a drunken state, and wasn't able to see them. She was thankfully not dead, but in a coma which no one knew when or even if she'll wake up. It would also affect how she aged; about twice as slow.

Annabeth and Luke had cried together after they got told the news.

They seemed to be the only ones impacted deeply by the news.

One day in seventh grade, there was a new boy called Leo Valdez. He seemed to understand some of the stuff Annabeth went through. He had no friends, the people who brought him in the classroom were social workers, and had a strange interest but also fear in fire. But by the time Annabeth worked up the courage to talk to him, he was gone. The teacher told them he wouldn't be returning.

After that incident, Annabeth had tried to get friends, but never could.

A girl named Nancy Bobofit saw her bare wrists which she so tried to hide, and spread it to everyone. That was when the sort-of-bullying started. _Freak,_ they called her.

Annabeth was perfectly capable of defending herself physically, but her pride didn't let her beg to get friends.

And so the years went on, until she was 16 years old.

Until she met them.


	2. New friends

Annabeth was walking to her seat in Algebra with Mrs. Dodds when she stumbled. That stupid Bobofit and her friend, Tanaka (for people who don't know, it's Drew) trying to trip her as always.

Annabeth ignored them and sat on her usual seat, in the back of the class. She blocked out the droning voice of Mrs. Dodds. She usually did try to listen. But today, her stupid alarm clock had decided to wake her up at _4 am_ when she only managed to fall asleep at 1 am in the morning.

Then, she forgot that she had to bring the permission form for the field trip to the Metropolitan Museum by today, and had to walk home to get it. But when she arrived, the door was locked, and she had to go through the back door. It lead her to the storage room that was filled with *shudders* _spiders_.

Besides, she already learned what they were talking about when she was _12._

The kids called her _teacher's pet,_ in which she had no idea why. She didn't participate in class and didn't talk to anybody. And well, she may or may not have corrected Mrs. Dodds on a formula on the start of a semester, which made her instantly hate Annabeth. Together they made a special one-of-a-kind-connection which included a lot of glares, I'm-going-to-put-you-in-detentions, and I'd-like-to-see-you-tries.

Three rows across her, Nancy Bobofit was pretending to pay rapt attention while kicking the chair in front of her with a scrawny boy named Grover.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. _As if._ That girl couldn't fool a _satyr_ from Greek mythology even if they were disguising as humans, carrying a baseball bat, and calling everyone 'cupcakes'. (Annabeth once told that to Luke, and he gave her a strange look. Which left Annabeth wondering how and why on earth she even thought of it in the first place.)

Mrs. Dodds was just starting to explain about _i_ the imaginary number that became a negative one when squared, (I'm not sure what you learn in Algebra. Sorry if it's off.) when someone knocked on the door.

It was the principal, Mr. D. No one knew why he even became the principal if he was only going to whine about not being able to drink wine and never getting their names right. (If he called her Anniebell Face one more time…)

But there was an unfamiliar girl next to him. She had dark Cherokee skin and ever-changing eyes. She was wearing a… Hello Kitty shirt? with her hair chopped unevenly, but she still radiated beauty.

"Alright you bunch of stupid kids, listen up! There's a new girl in your class. I guess I should say welcome. Well, blah blah blah welcome to Olympus High, Perper-"

The class burst out laughing. It was always funny to see Mr. D get the names wrong, unless it was directed at them.

"Piper," she said, annoyed. "It's Pipe-"

"Whatever."

Drew eyed the girl up and down with disgust. "What are you _wearing?_ Got it from a dumpster?"

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, make-up face," she snapped back.

The whole class _ooh_ -ed. Annabeth smiled. Drew flushed an unattractive bright red.

"Whatever, dumpster girl."

"Alright, Piper. Sit on the desk with the blond girl"

"Um… there are like 7 blond girls here."

"Annabeth, raise your hand."

Annabeth snapped out of examining the new girl.

"What?" she shouted in disbelief. "I don't want to sit with someone _-_ "

"Go sit beside her."

Annabeth groaned. Algebra was the only time where she could just answer some questions and be in her world. And apparently it was going to be taken away from her.

Piper slid into the seat besides her.

"Hey."

"Hey," Annabeth grumbled.

Just another person who pretended to be her friend and leave her, like countless people over the years.

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth."

"Okay, Annabeth."

There was an awkward silence.

"Red or blue?"

"What?" Whatever Annabeth was expecting, it wasn't this.

Piper shrugged. "Sorry. ADHD. Oh, and dyslexia as well."

Annabeth was surprised. She never met anyone ADHD and dyslexic other then Thalia, Luke, and herself.

"I have ADHD and dyslexia too."

Piper brightened, "Really? Do you think you could show me around? I don't have any friends here."

Annabeth considered refusing. She was a very antisocial person, and she didn't want to waste anytime in something that would be pointless later.

But she really needed a friend. Wow, she was starting to sound desperate.

"Please?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Piper broke into a grin. "Thanks!"

After the dreaded Algebra lesson ended, Annabeth introduced Piper to Olympus High, the most famous school in all of New York.

And for the first time, Annabeth sat with a person during lunch.

—:)—

Annabeth and Piper were walking in the hallway after a boring lesson from Dr. Boring, the science teacher. They were walking past the water fountain when they saw Nancy bullying Grover, with Drew besides laughing.

Grover Underwood was a strange kid. He had no parents, lived with his step-father. He had a weird voice problem where he'd make goat sounds. He also had a weird obsession with enchiladas. On top of that, he was crippled. No one ever talked to him. One time Annabeth did in ninth grade, he mentioned a person named 'Percy,' but other than that, he seemed to be completely antisocial, even more than Annabeth.

Now, Nancy Bobofit had her mind set on making him her next victim of the week. That girl bullied _everyone_ who didn't have any friends. Did she think really think it would help with her popularity?

Nancy pushed Grover in the water fountain nearby, and sneered.

"Come on, fight back! You're useless. No wonder your parents are gone. They couldn't bear seeing your ugly face!"

Annabeth winced. She knew how hard it was to have no parents.

"Seriously, Nancy, let's go. This kid's no fun," Drew huffed and walked away.

Nancy followed her, leaving Grover half dripping wet with water and… peanut butter and ketchup? (where did it even come from?) in his hair.

Everyone was looking at him with disgust. Annabeth averted her eyes. She was about to walk away, when Piper stepped forward.

"Come on, we've got to help him!"

Annabeth started at her in disbelief, and followed her.

Piper was helping Grover up. "You okay?" she asked.

Grover had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah," he managed to say. "Thanks for helping me. You're the first one who did. Well, other than Percy."

Annabeth shrunk back in shame.

"Hey, Annabeth." She forced herself to look at Grover.

"How do you know my name?"

"We talked once, remember?"

"I didn't even bother talking to you after that." Annabeth looked away.

"It's alright. Percy's the only one who did. Well, he didn't _say-_ " Grover suddenly stopped and looked away as if he revealed to much about this mysterious Percy.

"Anyways, what's your name?"

"Piper."

"Well, Piper, thanks for the help. I hope I'll be seeing you around?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, bye."

And with that he limped away, leaving Annabeth filled with shame and happiness that she (sort-of) made a new friend.

"That was really brave of you, Piper."

She shrugged. "Just seemed like the right thing to do."

"I couldn't do it for _years._ If _I_ had a fatal flaw, it would be pride."

"Then I'll have to help you, won't I?" Piper teased.

And the two of them walked to the next class, History, as the bell rang, leaving Annabeth much happier than the day before.

—:)—

Annabeth was annoyed. She forgot to bring her chemistry homework _again._ Mrs. White told her she could let it slide one time but twice? She'd have to put her in detention.

So that explained why she was trying to write her essay about atoms in the middle of the hallway. She was just about to write about the nucleus, when she crashed into someone. She fell on her bottom, but the other person seemed to be completely fine.

"Oh my gods, I'm _so_ sorry! Are you alright?" Annabeth looked up, and saw a strange sight. A Chinese-Canadian with a muscular body but a chubby face was looking at her at concern.

"Hey, Frank!"

The person, apparently named Frank turned red. "Ha-Hazel!"

Hazel was a pretty girl with cocoa skin and brown curls. When she looked at Annabeth, she saw that her eyes were a startling golden color.

"Hi," she waved to Annabeth. "I'm Hazel."

Frank added, "And I'm Frank. I'm _so_ sorry I crashed into you, …"

"Annabeth." What was it with her talking to strangers these days?

"Would you mind showing me where the chemistry room is? I'm kind of new here, and I'm not sure where it is."

Annabet glanced helplessly at her essay about atoms abandoned on the ground. "Er… Sorry, but I need to finish this before I go to class. I forgot to bring the one that I did."

Hazel looking mildly disappointed said, "Yeah, it's alright."

"Wait, Frank could help you, right?"

He instantly turned red again. "Su-Sure. I have chemistry too."

Hazel froze for a moment, and looked down at her hands. Then she seemed to decide that whatever she thought of wasn't important, and smiled at him. "Thanks so much for your help!"

Frank's eyes widened, and seemed to change back to normal. "It's this way."

They walked together towards the chemistry room, as Piper came running towards her. "Sorry I'm late. My alarm clock rang _20_ minutes later than usual. I swear, there's something evil in those clocks that tries to drive people crazy."

Even though it was a completely ridiculous theory, and Piper said it as a joke, Annabeth found herself nodding her head. Then she snapped out of it. Piper had a very persuasive voice. So much that it seemed a bit unnatural to her.

Annabeth shook her head.

Chemistry essay first.

—:)—

During lunchtime, Frank and Hazel asked if they could sit with Annabeth, and she reluctantly agreed, wondering why people were suddenly being friendly to her.

Annabeth observed everything from the side, a habit from being alone for 4 years.

Even though Piper was very outspoken and Hazel was very shy, they hit it off together. Grover also asked Piper if he could sit with them. Although Annabeth was jealous of Piper's skills to make friends so quickly, she was happy to get a chance to talk to Grover. She found out that Grover was an active environmentalist, like his parents and his step-father.

After the bell rang signaling the end of the day, she watched Piper playfully tease Frank about Hazel. She only knew these people for a day (a week for Piper) but she already felt the most at ease with them. _Stop it, Annabeth,_ she told herself. _Don't get too attached to anyone._ She dreaded the day they would ask about her marks, telling them, and the whispering and stares that followed after.

Annabeth was walking to get her jacket from her locker, when she crashed into someone for the second time that day. _Not again,_ she grumbled to herself.

But when she met his eyes, she couldn't stop a gasp from escaping.

Those eyes… She saw the same ones on a her best friend for 4 years.

And that face… she once saw it in a photograph 9 years ago, and although it was different, they shared the same features.

" _Jason?"_

—

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! (Constructive criticism is always welcome) :)**

 **P.S. are the characters too OOC? If they are, please tell me how to fix them!**


	3. So sorry :(

Guys...

I'm so sorry for the people who enjoyed my story, but I really don't think I'm ready to post a story that has multiple chapters.

I mean, I think of it all day, but I _seriously_ don't have time.

If I continue this story, I'll probably do it as a one-shot; _after_ I finish writing everything, so I don't disappoint you guys.

This story will be discontinued, and maybe (hopefully) be continued someday.

Sorry again! :(

(I _will_ try! I promise. (I swear it on the River Styx *thunder booming*))


End file.
